This invention relates to a condiment dispenser which contains in one unit at least one condiment compartment provided with a sprinkler outlet for a condiment which can be sprinkled, and a condiment mill with a grist chamber, and wherein the grist outlet is located at an end face of the unit. Such a condiment dispenser is described for example, in German Gebrauchsmuster No. 1,749,181.
In a known condiment dispenser, a salt sprinkler is placed on a pepper mill. It is a disadvantage of such a combination that it inevitably has a relatively great overall height, and that in order to recharge the pepper mill the salt sprinkler as a whole must be demounted from the pepper mill. In addition the through-linkage of the grinding mechanism must be demounted so that the cover of the grinding mechanism can be removed. It is then possible for the grinding mechanism to fall downwards out of the pepper mill. It is also frequently desired to combine more than one condiment sprinkler with a condiment mill to form a unit. This is impossible by the principle of construction described in German Gebrauchsmuster No. 1,749,181.